Come As You Are
by JasperLuver48
Summary: "My name is Jasper and I'm calling on behalf of SlenderFit USA about a new product we are offering called The Flex Pro Abdominal Muscle Toner. Tell me, Emmett, do you work out a lot?" Entry for Slash/Backslash 3.0 Collab by MizzHyde and JasperLuver48.


**This was our entry for the Slash Backslash 3.0 contest. Now that the contest is over, I can post it on my profile as well! I hope you all like it, I had an absolute blast writing this with my darling MizzHyde… she's a genius and makes me a better writer!**

**JasperLuver48 A/N: I need to give major thanks to my partner in crime, MizzHyde, for her brilliance and for trusting me enough to write this with me. The prompt was given to me by one of my best friends, Tiffaninichole, and so I must thank her because without her, this story would have never been written! Supermegahumps to HoochieMomma for beta'ing!**

**MizzHyde A/N: As usual, I had no plot ideas so I'm very grateful to JL48 for generously sharing this prompt with me. We had a complete blast writing this together, it helps that our crazy (filthy) minds work exactly the same way. Sparklejizz and lube to Hooch - reconvene, baby.**

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Emmett: Hello?

Jasper: Good morning, Sir; am I speaking to a Mr. Emmett McCarty?

Emmett: Yeah, that's me; who the fuck are you? Do you realize it's eight o'clock in the damn morning?

Jasper: I'm very sorry to disturb you, but my name is Jasper and I'm calling on behalf of SlenderFit USA about a new product we're offering called The Flex Pro Abdominal Muscle Toner. Tell me, Emmett, do you work out a lot?

Emmett: Yeah, actually I do work out a lot. Do you work out a lot, Jasper?

Jasper: I used to, but now, thanks to the Flex Pro Abdominal Muscle Toner, I can just strap it on and let the belt do the work. It really is an amazing product and it's worked wonders on my abs; is this something you would be interested in?

Emmett: Whoa, back up the bus a minute there, did you just say "strap-on"?

Jasper: Yes, Sir, I did. The belt uses Electronic Muscle Stimulation technology to create strong, deep, comfortable contractions in your muscles, effectively mimicking the body's natural movements and erasing the need for an abdominal workout.

Emmett: Jasper?

Jasper: Yes?

Emmett: Could you just repeat the words "strong, deep, comfortable contractions" to me again please?

Jasper: Excuse me?

Emmett: Well, first you're talking about a strap-on, and then we're straight into the deep contractions; I just wanna make sure I know exactly what you're selling here.

Jasper: [stifled snicker] As I stated before, this is an electronic abdominal toner. I'm very sorry if I've confused you, sir.

Emmett: Well, I'm easily confused. I think you might need to start over.

Jasper: Start over? It's really not that complicated. I'm just trying to interest you in some high quality exercise equipment.

Emmett: Oh, it sounds very interesting. I'd like you to tell me aaaaall about it. Real slow. Especially the part about the deep, strong contractions. Can you tell me about your personal experience with muscle stimulation?

Jasper: I'm beginning to think I'm being punked. As it happens I have very specific preferences on how my muscle is stimulated, but that's beside the point. And to get back to the point, may I ask how many times a week are you in the gym, Emmett?

Emmett: I am in the gym at least five times a week, Jasper. I like to think of myself as quite an expert in muscle contractions, as it happens.

Jasper: See, that's a lot of time to spend at the gym. With the Flex Pro at your service, just imagine all the time you could save. Can't you think of anything you'd rather be doing with all that extra time?

Emmett: That's an excellent point. If I wasn't in the gym so much, maybe I'd have time for you to come demonstrate these contractions in person?

Jasper: In person? I think that's kind of against the rules here; we don't do in-home demonstrations.

Emmett: Is that so? I think it's a shame you can't show me in person; I'm sure you'd sell a lot more product that way.

Jasper: I'm not so sure about that. You see, a large percentage of our target market is geared toward women, and I'm _really_ just not up to that challenge, if you know what I mean.

Emmett: In that case you should definitely make an exception for me. It could be very educational… For both of us.

Jasper: I am a very good educator and I think you could be an excellent student, but that would involve you actually agreeing to purchase the Flex Pro Abdominal Muscle Toner. It's not a free trial offer.

Emmett: But if I bought it, you'd agree to a demonstration?

Jasper: As I said, it's not exactly standard practice.

Emmett: Well, just for the sake of argument, why don't you tell me how much this crazy contraption would cost me?

Jasper: Normally it sells for one hundred twenty-nine ninety-nine, but I'm willing to offer it to you today for the low, low price of ninety-nine ninety-nine.

Emmett: Are you fucking serious? That's ridiculous, dude!

Jasper: Yes, I'm serious; I promise it's worth the price.

Emmett: As much as I am enjoying our conversation, there is no way I'm paying out a hundred bucks, even with the personal instruction.

Jasper: Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to change your mind? Anything at all?

Emmett: I'm sorry, Jasper, but there are limits. Could we just go back to talking about muscle stimulation again?

Jasper: I'm afraid the computer is going to hang up in about thirty seconds unless I can indicate that a sale is imminent, so it was really fun talking to you this morning, Emmett; good-bye.

Emmett: Not good-bye, just see ya later.

Jasper: Wha...

_Click._

"Oh, my God, Jasper, I can't believe you have this and I didn't know about it sooner! How the hell did you get this?" Emmett asked with an enthusiastic twinkle in his eye.

"Well, I may have bribed the tech guy back then to make me a copy of the call. Everything was recorded so that the consumer couldn't come back and say they didn't agree to purchase the product. I found the old tape when I was clearing out the basement," Jasper explained to him, leaning further back against Emmett's muscular chest as they lay together on the couch. "I couldn't help it that I fell in deep lust with your voice immediately."

Emmett kissed the back of Jasper's neck and just chuckled. "I can't believe you let me hang up without some sort of way to contact you."

"What makes you think I didn't have a way to contact you? I had access to your phone number, remember?" As Jasper turned to look at his boyfriend, he noticed he was being given Emmett's famous 'Oh, get real' look. The only thing Jasper could do was quirk his eyebrow at him. "Oh please, honey, do you think I could resist your charm or dirty come-ons?"

Emmett held his hand up to Jasper's face, threw his head back and in a high voice he proceeded to do his best valley girl impression.

"As if, baby; no one can resist all of this."

They both burst out laughing and it was just one more time in their relationship that both boys were happy Emmett made that call back.

Once Jasper caught his breath, he continued reminiscing about that day so many years ago.

"I honestly remember thinking what a jerk you were at the beginning of that conversation, but as I kept talking and trying to get the sale, I realized you were flirting with me."

Emmett's eyes flashed with a twinge of guilt before he said, "I was kind of just fucking with you at first. I hate telemarketers and the one thing that usually gets them off the phone is another man coming on to them, but when you didn't shy away, I began to wonder if you were my kind of man."

"Oh, I believe we figured that out pretty quickly; I still can't believe you called me back."

Emmett blushed and nodded as Jasper pressed play again.

_Click_

Riley: SlenderFit USA, Riley speaking; how may I help you?

Emmett: This is going to sound really strange, but I was just talking to a sales rep named Jasper and I was wondering if I could speak with him again. I may have changed my mind.

Riley: Absolutely, just one second sir.

[muffled noise]

Riley: Hey, Whitlock, you have a customer who's changed his mind and is requesting you; get your ass over here.

[muffled noise]

Jasper: Hello? This is Jasper…

Emmett: Hey, it's Emmett; I thought if I called you back then we could carry on our conversation without any interruptions.

Jasper: I'm glad you did, but unless you actually changed your mind, I can't really stay on the phone.

Emmett: You've gotta be kidding me! I thought if I just called back then the stupid computer wouldn't cut us off.

Jasper: Yes, but then my boss is going to ask why you called back if I didn't make the sale, and this would be hard to explain.

Emmett: Are you seriously telling me I have to spend a hundred bucks just to talk to you?

Jasper: Well, unless you want me to get fired, kind of…

Emmett: You would get fired over one minor indiscretion?

Jasper: No, but there was an incident with this extremely rude lady and I may have called her a 'water retaining sea cow'... Long story.

Emmett: I can't believe I'm even considering this. Can we just get one thing clear first?

Jasper: Absolutely, what do you want to know?

Emmett: Actually, two things. First, please tell me you're gay? And second, you are SO paying for the first date.

Jasper: [laughing] I'm definitely gay and does this mean you're asking me out?

Emmett: Well, if I'm paying a hundred bucks for an electric muscle twitcher I sure as hell hope I'm getting a date out of it too, so I guess I must be.

Jasper: Really? You're really going to buy the product?

Emmett: Do I have to buy it to get a date?

Jasper: If you want me to have money to pay for the date, yes. My boss will go apeshit if he listens to this conversation... and he will if I don't get the sale.

Emmett: Fine. Here's the deal. I'll buy your ridiculous product if you agree to meet me at Laser World on Fifth Street tonight at six.

Jasper: Tonight? Wow... Uhm, okay... Yeah that'll work.

Emmett: Really? Great… Shit, please tell me I can return the damn thing for a refund later.

Jasper: I'm afraid that unless the product is defective, all sales are final. I'm sorry.

Emmett: What, no total satisfaction guaranteed or your money back?

Jasper: Believe me, you'll be so totally satisfied that you won't even think about the muscle twitcher again.

Emmett: Fuck. Okay. But if you don't show up I'm issuing a formal complaint.

Jasper: Fair enough, but I promise I'll be there; how will I know it's you?

Emmett: Good point. I'm not wearing a fucking carnation.

Jasper: Oh, c'mon... it would be a dead giveaway.

Emmett: Not a chance. You wear a flower if you want to. I'll be wearing a Nirvana t-shirt.

Jasper: Awesome, I can't wait. I'm going to transfer you to accounting so you can finish this transaction. You'll need your credit card ready.

Emmett: Great, see you tonight.

_Click._

Emmett and Jasper were almost crying with laughter by the time the recording finished playing. Jasper had turned over and buried his face in Emmett's neck, his shoulders shaking with the effort of keeping the giggles inside.

"I still can't believe I actually paid you to go on a date with me," Emmett said, trying to calm his gasping breaths.

"I can't believe you believed me when I said you had to buy that piece of shit in order to get a date with me," chuckled Jasper.

"What?" Emmett exploded upwards, tipping Jasper onto the floor. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Emmett; surely you worked it out?" snickered Jasper.

"You mean you would have gone out with me anyway?" Emmett asked, incredulously.

Jasper stared at him in disbelief for a moment, and as he realized that Emmett really had believed him all this time, he collapsed in further hysterics.

Emmett growled and launched himself on top of his boyfriend, pinning him down with his knees and tickling him mercilessly.

"You little shit," he exclaimed, as Jasper howled at him to stop. "You so owe me a hundred bucks."

"Oh, come on," Jasper gasped through the helpless laughter. "You got a bargain! And I got employee of the week for going above and beyond the call of duty."

Emmett redoubled his tickling as Jasper squirmed under him, until Jasper finally managed to capture his wrists and pull him down so he could kiss his face.

"I did wear a carnation," he mumbled into Emmett's neck as he tried to placate him, still having difficulty stifling his mirth.

Emmett pouted a little but let Jasper carry on kissing him.

"You looked gorgeous," he conceded.

"You looked pretty damn hot yourself," whispered Jasper.

_Jasper nervously walked into the flower shop on his way to meet Emmett. He thought it would be funny to actually show up wearing a carnation like Emmett had suggested and figured it would be a great ice breaker. He still wasn't quite sure why the hell he was going through with this, other than the fact that he really wanted to hear Emmett's voice again. He prayed that he wasn't going to be a creepy stalker out for revenge on all telemarketers and their annoying early morning phone calls._

_He'd changed his outfit several times before settling on his favorite pair of dark wash blue jeans and a pale blue button-down shirt over a plain white t-shirt. He chose a pale pink carnation, placed it in the front pocket of his shirt and continued his journey toward his destination._

_Emmett was pacing the sidewalk in front of LaserWorld, his nerves getting the best of him too. A thousand different questions were racing through his mind. Was he crazy for being so attracted to this telemarketer based on his voice? What if he was a serial killer who was going to murder him later? Would Jasper actually like him once they met?_

_Emmett's eyes continuously scanned the crowd and he smoothed his shirt out for the tenth time, making sure it was not wrinkled and the words were plain as day. Suddenly a gorgeous man emerged from the crowd. He had a mop of unruly blond hair on top of his head, crystal clear blue eyes, and a mischievous smile that was full of promise. Emmett had to suppress a chuckle as he noticed the pale pink carnation in the pocket of his shirt; he knew this had to be his date._

_Jasper looked toward Emmett, smirking as he noticed the words on his shirt that read "I Swear That I Don't Have a Gun" and then he glanced up. Their eyes met and a smile broke out on his face. Jasper was clearly happy with what he saw as he drank in the sight before him. Emmett was tall, dark, and fantastically built, with short black hair and a sparkle in his eye that drew Jasper to him immediately._

"_Jasper?" Emmett questioned, as they met in the middle of the sidewalk._

"_Yeah," Jasper answered nervously, shoving his hands in his pockets._

"_You wore a flower." Emmett smiled, as he gently touched one of the petals. "That's so gay."_

_They both burst out laughing which caused a few people to stop and stare at them momentarily._

"_Still want to do this?" Jasper asked Emmett once they had regained control of themselves._

"_Oh, I'm beyond ready to do this." Emmett offered his hand to Jasper who had removed his from the pockets of his jeans and they laced their fingers together._

_Both men were surprised by how at ease they felt with the other. Beyond the nervousness of actually meeting a stranger for a date, it was just comfortable._

_They walked up to the counter and Jasper pulled his wallet out of his pocket._

"_Hey, Paul," Emmett greeted the man behind the counter with a knowing smile. "This is my date, Jasper, and we'd like an hour in the space galaxy arena."_

"_Sure thing, Em," Paul responded and took the money from Jasper. Then he bent down and grabbed one vest and gun and handed them to Jasper who thanked him. "I'll be right back," Paul told them as he disappeared through a door off to the side._

"_Where's he going?" Jasper asked curiously._

"_You'll see," Emmett responded with a mischievous look in his eye._

_Jasper began to put the vest on as Paul reappeared through the door with what could only be described as a professional looking vest and the coolest looking laser gun ever. _

_Paul handed it over to Emmett who began to suit up as Jasper gaped at him wide-eyed and disbelieving._

"_You have your own equipment?" Jasper wondered, as he began to realize he'd been tricked._

"_You bet your sweet ass I do." Emmett grinned evilly at Jasper._

"_I guess your shirt is a bit misleading," Jasper replied, accusingly._

"_Yeah, I guess it is." Emmett chuckled and cocked his head toward the door. "You ready to get your game on?"_

_Jasper knew he was about to get his ass handed to him but Emmett looked so happy that he couldn't bear to say no to his date. "I am; let's go."_

_Emmett grabbed Jasper's hand again and all but pulled him into the room. It was dark but there were small lights all over the place and neon green, yellow, and red lasers that pierced through the fog that filled the air. The faint music in the background was regularly drowned out by shrieks and laughter and the sound of running feet. Jasper felt Emmett lean into his side, his mouth close to his ear as he whispered,_

"_Watch your back."_

_Emmett took off running, leaving Jasper to contemplate his disadvantage more fully. Not only was Emmett obviously an experienced and skilled player, he knew this particular arena very well and would be able to hide and ambush Jasper with ease._

_Jasper decided to take Emmett's advice, remembering the feel of his warm breath against his neck with a shiver. He edged forward in the same direction that he had last seen Emmett move, crouching slightly, until he found a low wall he could back up against while he looked around._

_After a few minutes, Jasper relaxed a little. It wasn't like he'd never played before, and most of the other players were just kids, running around screaming and leaping in the darkness. He started moving with confidence, picking them off whenever he had a clear shot, racking up points at a respectable rate. He kept looking for Emmett, a little irritated that he couldn't find him. What was the point of a date if you never saw the other person? Maybe they would go somewhere else afterwards; preferably somewhere quiet and private._

_Jasper was lost in his thoughts for a moment when his vest lit up and he realized he'd been hit. Cursing, he whirled around just in time to see Emmett disappearing around a corner, howling with laughter. Jasper sprinted after him but when he reached the corner, Emmett was nowhere to be seen._

_The next half hour continued in much the same way. Jasper could hit other targets with relative ease, and avoid the random shooting of the other players, but every few minutes somehow Emmett would sneak up on him and his vest would light up again. It was infuriating and Jasper was beginning to think this had been a mistake. He retreated to a particularly dark corner of the arena and started seriously considering abandoning the game. He was trying to decide whether to wait for Emmett outside, or just leave altogether, when he felt a familiar warm breath on his neck._

"_I thought I told you to watch your back," Emmett whispered, running his nose along Jasper's jaw until the two men came face to face, just inches apart._

"_I thought you wanted to date me, not humiliate me," Jasper pouted, trying to remember why he had even considered ending the game early._

"_This from the man who I had to pay a hundred bucks to get a date with?" Emmett chuckled, resuming his exploration of Jasper's jaw, this time with his lips._

"_You didn't pay _me _the hundred bucks," Jasper protested weakly, arching his neck slightly to allow Emmett room to suck and lick at the skin just below his ear. "I don't get to see even half of that money."_

"_Hundred bucks is a hundred bucks," Emmett muttered, abandoning his laser gun on the floor with a clatter and tangling his hand in Jasper's hair. "Had to get my own back somehow."_

_Jasper just moaned and dropped his gun too, twisting in Emmett's grip to bring their faces together again, launching himself into a fierce kiss. His whole body was humming and he wanted so badly to grind himself up against the bigger man, but their bulky vests clashed and he couldn't connect anywhere except with his mouth and hands. Jasper tried desperately to pull his vest off, but it was on too tightly and his fingers couldn't get a grip on the latch to let him out of it. He quickly ditched his efforts after realizing that he'd much rather have his hands on Emmett than waste any more time on that stupid piece of plastic. Jasper returned his hands to Emmett's arms and slowly slid them up and under the sleeves of his t-shirt, eliciting a low growl from the other man. Jasper could feel the goose bumps as they broke out across Emmett's body._

_Emmett couldn't focus on any one place for any amount of time. He wanted to kiss every inch of skin he could find on Jasper's face and neck, returning to his perfect lips as often as possible. He'd been watching Jasper the whole time they had been in the arena, getting more and more aroused by the graceful, powerful man he had observed. When he'd seen Jasper pause to rest in the secluded corner he hadn't been able to resist any longer and now he was amazed he had lasted as long as he had. He was going to have the lowest score ever and totally fuck up his average, but he didn't care._

_Jasper wasn't sure how the time had passed, but they were startled from their frantic embrace by the lights on their vests flashing and beeping to indicate that their time was up. They stood looking at each other, both slightly breathless, before awkwardly gathering up their guns from the floor._

_Emmett held his hand out to Jasper, offering to lead him the fastest way out of the arena._

"_Are we even now?" Jasper asked, smiling, relishing the feeling of Emmett's hot fingers intertwined with his own._

"_Not a chance," Emmett replied, gripping a little tighter. "You still have to pay for dinner."_

Jasper was still pinned to the floor underneath Emmett's strong grip with his lips touching every inch of exposed skin. "I can't believe you let me think we were gonna play an innocent game of laser tag until you busted out your fucking professional gear."

Emmett just grinned and shifted his hips as he recalled the expression of pure terror on Jasper's face when he had realized that Emmett was more than a casual player. "The look on your face was priceless; I had to do something to put myself back on top after I paid that ridiculous amount to get a first date with you."

Jasper's hips lifted unconsciously, grinding against Emmett and relieving a bit of the tension building around his cock, which was hard as a rock under his stunning boyfriend's weight. "I do believe I love it when you are on top, so I guess it worked out great for both of us."

Emmett dipped his head to the sensitive place on the side of Jasper's neck; the spot he knew would drive his boy crazy with just a little attention from his lips and tongue. Jasper groaned and wrapped his arms around Emmett's neck, forcing him the rest of the way down so that their bodies were touching in every place possible. Emmett started nipping his way up Jasper's neck, leaving a trail of red teeth marks behind.

"God, baby, I love it when you bite me like that," Jasper groaned as his fingers made their way to the delicious skin under the t-shirt that was obstructing the view of his lover's defined chest. "Take it off…" he growled in a desperate whisper while his fingers dug into Emmett's back.

"Fuuuuck…" Emmett grunted as he whipped his t-shirt off and tossed it somewhere behind him. He quickly began to fumble with the tiny buttons on Jasper's shirt before he got frustrated and ripped it open.

Jasper sat up and slid the shirt off his arms. "Damn it, Em, that was a good shirt; you're gonna pay for that now, you bastard!"

Emmett knew he'd better run, so he jumped up, barely escaping as Jasper lunged toward his legs. Jasper scrambled to his feet and took off after Emmett, both men laughing as they played a short game of cat and mouse.

Emmett darted down the hallway, dodging packed boxes and tauntingly calling out behind him, "Catch me if you can!"

He took the stairs two at a time and could feel his lover getting closer and closer. Running was futile as they both knew Emmett wanted to be caught. As he ran through the door to their bedroom, Jasper tackled him from behind, tipping them both hard onto the bed, panting and laughing uncontrollably.

"I can't believe you ruined another one of my good shirts!" Jasper said between ragged breaths as he lay on top of Emmett's back.

"You should know better than to wear a good shirt around me by now, Jas." Emmett struggled to roll over, but it was a complete ruse; he could've easily tossed the man he loved off his back if he'd truly wanted. "It's not my fault you look so fucking hot that I can't wait to get you naked. Maybe you should wear simpler shirts…"

"Maybe you should be smarter than the shirt, you big oaf," Jasper teased before rubbing his still hard cock against Emmett's tight ass. "Want you so bad, baby."

Emmett successfully rolled them over and claimed the lips of his captor, kissing him hard and needily. "I love you," he told Jasper seriously before popping the button open on Jasper's jeans.

"I love you, too," Jasper panted as he wriggled out of his jeans. "I'm gonna miss this bed."

"We're getting a new bed," Emmett mumbled, trying to kiss Jasper and get his own clothes off at the same time.

"But this was our first bed," Jasper said, throwing his jeans on the floor and helping Emmett with his.

Finally rid of all their clothes, Emmett pinned Jasper down as he had earlier on the floor, but this time his touches weren't tickling, they were grasping and kneading at his lover's flesh.

"Well, we better give it a good send off," he growled, attacking Jasper's mouth again, then laying a trail of hot kisses and licks down Jasper's chest.

Jasper squirmed underneath him, his hands on Emmett's shoulders, encouraging him to go lower.

"Yeah, I know," Emmett muttered. "You're fucking insatiable."

"When it comes to your mouth, baby, yes I am," Jasper chuckled, pressing harder.

"Found that out a long time ago," Emmett replied.

Emmett gave up trying work up to it slowly, knowing Jasper would only complain. He knew every inch of this body now, exactly how to touch and lick and nip to drive him crazy. He slid further down the bed, settling between Jasper's legs, and then slowly dragged his tongue flat from the base to the head of Jasper's cock. Jasper moaned with pleasure, but wanted more, lifting his hips to meet Emmett's mouth.

Emmett used one hand to firmly grip Jasper's cock, lifting it up so he could envelop the head in his mouth, sliding it to the back of his throat in one smooth movement.

"Fuck! Emmett, thank-you God," Jasper cried out, making Emmett need to suppress a chuckle to avoid ruining the moment. Jasper was always so vocal but he never tired of it, even if it did amuse him at times.

Emmett worked his tongue and lips, sliding back and forth, in and out, adoring the taste and texture. Jasper was swearing indiscriminately, trying to thrust up but being kept down by Emmett's strong hands. Emmett marveled at just how much he loved doing this for his man, how he'd finally found someone he wanted to be with over and over, his desire growing year after year.

He adjusted his position to press his own aching cock into the bed. Having Jasper in his mouth drove him as crazy as it did Jasper, and he needed to make him come soon otherwise he wouldn't be able to concentrate any more. He started move faster, sucking in his cheeks and letting the head of Jasper's cock hit the back of his throat over and over. It took him a moment to realize that Jasper's swearing had to turned to pleading.

"Jesus Christ, Emmett, you have to stop. Christ I don't want you to stop, but if you don't stop, I can't, oh God..."

Emmett released Jasper from his mouth and looked up at him, a question in his eyes.

"You don't want to come in my mouth?" he asked, a little confused, because Jasper was particularly fond of it.

"Not tonight, baby," Jasper groaned. "Want to come with you inside me, like the first time, the first time right here in this bed."

Emmett crawled back up Jasper's body, giving him time to calm down a little.

"It's still as good as the first time," he whispered, looking deep into Jasper's half closed eyes.

Jasper turned to him, raising one hand to his face, running his thumb over his cheek.

"It's better, love," he said. "It gets better every time."

They kissed slowly for a minute, before Jasper pulled away.

"It would be better, like, right now," he said, pointedly.

Emmett rolled his eyes at Jasper's impatience, but he couldn't be mad at him for wanting the exact same thing that he did.

He reached over to the nightstand to find a condom and some lube that he'd been careful not to pack with all their other belongings. Once he was ready, he turned back to Jasper and knelt between his legs, using slick fingers to prepare his lover, delighting in the noises and faces he was rewarded with.

"Please, Em," Jasper begged. "Please, baby, I'm ready; I just need you."

Emmett slipped his fingers from Jasper's body and leaned forward, supporting his weight on one arm as he lined himself up to push slowly inside. He felt his eyes rolling back as the tight heat enveloped him. He paused for a moment, shifting his weight back to his knees, easing the pressure on his shoulders which were aching from carrying heavy boxes all day.

Jasper shifted underneath him, prompting him to focus his eyes, smiling at the expectant look on his lover's face. Always so impatient.

Emmett pulled Jasper up towards him and started rolling his hips, deliberately keeping his pace slow, just because he could. Every time Jasper lifted to try to meet his thrusts he stopped moving and backed off slightly. When Jasper's hand reached for his heavy cock lying between them, Emmett batted it away, shaking his head. Only when he was satisfied that Jasper was going to let him be completely in control, only when he saw his head fall back as he gave himself over to the pleasure his lover could bring him, did he move a little faster and push a little deeper.

He made himself keep his eyes open so he could watch Jasper's face. He loved the feeling of being so intimately connected, the sensation alone bringing waves of pleasure crashing through him, but it was looking at his man, his face twisting, listening to him moan and curse, that brought him quickly to the edge every time.

Jasper felt the moment that Emmett let go. He knew he had to wait, had to let Emmett decide; however much he wanted it sooner and harder, it would be better when Emmett was ready. Within a few deep strokes, Emmett had increased his speed until he was slamming hard into Jasper's body, tilting his hips to hit him in the perfect spot. Jasper knew he was shouting but he didn't know if any coherent words were coming out. This time when he reached for his aching cock, Emmett didn't stop him. He pumped himself as fast as he could, knowing they were both close to the end.

If Emmett loved watching Jasper as they made love, watching him come was as close to heaven as he could get. Jasper's face contorted into a familiar look of surprise and rapture as his cock erupted over his hand and stomach, his mouth open and his eyes wide, a groan of absolute bliss escaping from deep in his chest.

The combination of seeing Jasper come undone and feeling his body clench around him was always enough to finish Emmett completely. He finally allowed himself to close his eyes as his orgasm ripped through him, and the sounds he'd been keeping inside exploded out as he pulsed hard inside Jasper. Better, every single time.

They lay together afterwards, chests heaving as the came down from their mutual high. Jasper turned to Emmett, curling up around him, not caring about the mess, needing to stay as close as possible to the man he loved. He pecked little kisses all over Emmett's neck and arms, anywhere he could reach without having to move.

Emmett chuckled now that Jasper wanted to show the affection that he was too impatient for earlier. He stretched and twisted to ease the stiffness in his shoulders and back.

"You sore, baby?" Jasper asked, between kisses.

"Nah I'm fine," Emmett insisted. "Just haven't been to the gym in weeks with all the moving stuff to arrange. Need to get that sorted as soon as we're settled."

Jasper snickered quietly into Emmett's neck.

"Maybe I could interest you in a Flex Pro Abdominal Muscle Toner?"

THE END


End file.
